darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1090
Roxanne learns Sebastian has a date with Maggie. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood as it looks in the present time. By way of a mysterious experience in the future, in the year 1995, Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have learned the catastrophe will strike Collinwood in this year of 1970. But how, and precisely when, they do not know. They are also unaware that the two children in the house, David and Hallie, have already been influenced by supernatural forces. On this night, David Collins has found a mysterious, cryptic note, and has gone to the tower room to carry out its instructions, unaware that his actions could lead to tragedy. David goes to the tower room and waves a green flag. Once he's finished, an unmarked grave in the graveyard starts to open. Act I Thunder rages over Collinwood as David waves the green flag. He calls out for Gerard and asks what the note means, but he doesn't appear. Julia interrupts him and tells him she heard him calling for him, and that she saw him take Gerard's note out of her book in the drawing room. She grabs him and retrieves the note and asks him what it means. David says he only came to the tower room out of curiosity, but Julia is persistent. She asks more questions about the model ship, known as the Java Queen which was also a real ship that existed in the 1840s and its captain was an evil man named Gerard. David snaps and again says he doesn't know anything, and runs out of the room. In the drawing room, Barnabas arrives and meets Maggie, who appears to be sad. She tells Barnabas the children have become so "cold and distant" as of late, and says she feels a strange presence in the house that may be affecting them. Barnabas gives Maggie a hug, and prepares to bite her. Act II Julia arrives just in time to stop Barnabas from biting Maggie. She informs the two that she had an unpleasant scene with David in the tower room, and Maggie leaves to go check on him. Julia scolds Barnabas for almost making Maggie his victim once again, but Barnabas promises that he is in control of his urges. The next morning, Maggie is in the drawing room. David comes in and takes something from the desk. He tells her he is "going to see a friend," but he doesn't say who and leaves the house. Later, David shows up at Sebastian's house and asks him to draw up his horoscope. Sebastian is shocked with David's request. David asks him if he is afraid, but Sebastian says he just wants time to think about it and ushers David out. Once he is gone, Sebastian decides to himself that is going to tell Elizabeth everything he knows about the catastrophe that is about to happen at Collinwood. Act III That afternoon, Sebastian shows up at Collinwood and asks to see Elizabeth, but Maggie informs him she is out for the day. Sebastian takes a quick liking to her and invites her out to dinner that evening. Surprisingly, Maggie agrees. Sebastian returns home and Roxanne demands to know where he has been. He doesn't admit that he went to Collinwood, but does say he is going out for dinner and abruptly leaves. Roxanne is still upset with him and follows him out of the house. Act IV At night, Barnabas is surprised that Maggie agreed to have dinner with Sebastian, but Julia doesn't know why he's upset about it. Barnabas knows Sebastian is a fraud and can't be trusted. Moments later, Sebastian brings Maggie back to Collinwood, and she is in a very good mood. Sebastian returns home, where Roxanne is waiting for him. She seems very jealous of Maggie, but Sebastian tells her he plans to see her again soon. Back at Collinwood, Barnabas instructs Maggie to keep a close eye on David from now on. Barnabas prepares to leave for the night, and Maggie offers to walk him back to the Old House. About an hour later, Maggie finally returns and passes out on the staircase. Julia goes to examine her and discovers bite marks on her neck. Memorable quotes : David: I don't know anybody named Gerard, and I never have. ---- : David (asking if Sebastian would do his horoscope): If it's a question of money, I have forty dollars saved up. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Christopher Pennock as Sebastian Shaw * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1096. * This episode features a box-out dissolve effect to transition between two shots in order to suggest the passage of time, the only instance of such an effect being used in the original series. * The sound effect of a buzzer is used to represent a front doorbell when David drops in at Sebastian Shaw's house to ask that a horoscope be done for him. The same sound effect was used when Elizabeth Stoddard stopped by to commission a horoscope (1073). Previously, this sound effect was used for front doorbells at Professor Stokes' apartment (472) and the Evans cottage (7, 22, 49). * Closing credits scene: Collinwood tower room. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Sebastian: Tell her everything. * TIMELINE: 9:30am: Maggie and Julia in the Collinwood foyer. It was last night when David and Julia argued. Day 405 begins, and will end in 1093. 12am: Maggie returns with bite marks; she's been gone almost an hour (this is also stated in the next episode). Bloopers and continuity errors * The doors at Sebastian's house re-open after actor Christopher Pennock slams them shut. * The grave looks too freshly dug; the dirt is loose and there is no grass. * In the tower room in Act I, Julia says to David, “You must tell me everythings that’s been happening, right now!” * In the tower room in Act I, Julia can’t say “note” and also has trouble saying “1840s”: “It’s a model of a real ship that existed in the eighteenth forties. And the captain of the ship was the man who wrote this noment, and his name was Gerard. Wasn’t it?” * In the drawing room in Act I, Barnabas says to Maggie, “Maggie! I certainly didn’t think – expect to find you still up.” * In the drawing room in Act I, Maggie says, “The children have become so cold and distant. They rarely is – they rarely smile anymore…” Then she says, “It’s almost as if they’re doing the lessons for their own ben – my benefit, not for their own.” * In Act II, after Maggie leaves the drawing room, Julia says to Barnabas, “Remember, she became – she almost became your victim once before.” * In Act II, at Sebastian’s house as Sebastian is seeing David out the door, the edge of the right side of the hallway set can be seen, along with a wooden set flat piece used for propping up walls. * The shadow of the tip of a boom mic can be seen against the wall to the right of the doors as Sebastian is showing David out. * As Maggie and Sebastian chat at the front doors of Collinwood, Maggie says: “I have heard of you. Mrs. Stoddard has spoken of you, quite oftens.” External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1090 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1090 - Today's Ten Things That Make No Sense Gallery ( }}) 1090h.jpg|Discovering David 1090q.jpg|Barnabas' Temptation 1090zl.jpg|Bitten Category:Dark Shadows episodes